In the end it was you
by lakrymosa
Summary: An application of cuil theory. What if Sasori never died? A puppet gives you a hamburger. Vague mentions of Sasori/Sakura.


零

"In the beginning, it was you." _Pathetic_.

He tells them of his spy and dies.

一

"In the beginning, it was you."

He doesn't know where the words are coming from and it makes him feel _pathetic_, hearing the voices of ghosts and he feels sick and human but _he is not_.

二

"In the beginning, it was you."

He kills his grandmother mercilessly with the puppets of his parents. His vision is covered with her blood. He can barely see through it. It covers his hands. It never comes off. The brat screams. She never stops screaming. He kills Orochimaru with her.

_Art._

三

"In the beginning, it was you" she says to him, mouthing the words but it's not her voice and he hits her knowing she can feel nothing and screams at her calling her _pathetic_ and she simply repeats her mantra over and over and over and over and over and _over_:

"In the beginning, it was you."

"In the beginning, it was you."

"In the beginning, it was you."

He never uses her again.

四

"In the beginning, it was you," he hisses to himself constantly, pacing back and forth. Deidara watches silently as his puppets dance while not under his control and play a show of his _pathetic_death. Sakura comes to life out of her shell and kills Deidara. She falls to pieces. Deidara falls to pieces as she kills him showing himself to be another one of Sasori's puppets. The nine-tails jinchuuriki cries and swears and shouts at him:

"In the beginning, it was you."

五

He plays a game of _go_ with Sakura and the pieces all scream at him, "in the beginning, it was you!" Sakura calls him _pathetic_. He stabs her. He plays a game of _go_ with Sakura. The pieces scream at him, "in the beginning, it was you!". He calls her _pathetic_. She stares motionless. A small child watches his parents be murdered. His hands become sweaty as he moves the pieces. She stares motionless. He shouts at her _screams at her_. She stares motionless. The small child has a picnic on the dead bodies of its parents. She stares motionless. She stabs him and dies. A small child laughs and has a picnic on their dead bodies. He wakes up and kills the child to forever preserve it. To make it art. Its corpse mouths to him:

"In the beginning, it was you."

六

"In the beginning, it was you." The words haunt his nightmares and when he wakes up there is nothing. The Shukaku whispers those deadly words to him. He stabs it. It bleeds black. He screams. Its blood screams. "In the beginning, it was you." There was no beginning. There was no beginning or end. His grandmother laughs at him. She calls him _pathetic_. He kills her with the puppets of his parents. His parents disappear. He has no parents. Sakura is alive. She laughs at him. She calls him_pathetic_. He kills her and lays her body with his grandmother's. They laugh. They call him _pathetic_. Their voices become one. He screams. Their three voices all become one. The sound waves from their three voices turn into a death ray that destroys the world. He laughs. "In the beginning, it was you." His grandmother is the First God. He is Izanagi. Sakura is Izanami. They create the world. She dies giving birth. Their child is Hatake Kakashi. He kills his own parents. The universe recreates itself. He plays _go_ with his favourite puppet.

七

"In the beginning, it was you." He dies. He comes back to life. He comes back to find nothing. The world is a wasteland. It is _pathetic_. He goes to space. The universe dies. His palms are sweaty. "In the beginning, it was you." He is eternal. He turns his grandmother into a puppet. The Shukaku laughs. He turns the Shukaku into a puppet. He turns the beasts into puppets. He does what Madara could not. He rules the universe. "In the beginning, it was you." Sakura is the empress. He is the emperor. Deidara explodes. Deidara comes back. Deidara explodes five more times. He laughs. Deidara is _pathetic_. Deidara is _eternal_. All is _eternal_. His palms are sweaty. He can hear the voices of ghosts: "In the beginning, it was you." Their souls enter an urn. He breaks it in a fit of rage. They possess him. He orders all in the world dead. The world is a wasteland. He screams. He doesn't stop screaming. His palms are sweaty. "In the beginning, it was you." He wakes up. He finds nothing. The world is a wasteland. He is taken prisoner by Suna agents. They tell him: "In the beginning, it was you." They interrogate him with water balloons. He tells them lies. They continue to throw water balloons at his face. He is _pathetic_. He sees Sakura. She tells him: "In the beginning, it was you." He tells her: "In the end, it was you." She explodes. Everything explodes.

零

"In the beginning, it was you." _Pathetic_.

He tells them of his spy and dies.

**A/N: This is based off of cuil theory, which you can read more about at several places.**


End file.
